Card Abilities
Card Abilities are the written text on a card that may alter the normal flow of game-play. Most cards have Card Abilities ranging from the mundane to dramatic in order to give a uniqueness to the card and a variety to the game. Card Abilities come in three forms: Keyword Abilities, Ability Words and Named Abilities. *Keyword Abilities are common abilities that appear frequently on many cards. These abilities work exactly the same on all cards they appear on. *Ability Words are abilities that can also appear frequently on many cards. While these abilities can trigger in the same way with each other, they differ in the triggered effect. *Named Abilities are those that are unique to a single creature. This list details the more common keyword Abilities that appear on cards in the Trading Card Game. Some creatures do not have any abilities. These creatures are known as Vanilla. __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ List of Keyword Abilities file:Blocker.png Blocker Whenever you or one of your creatures is attacked, you may tap one of your other creatures in the battle zone that has “Blocker.” If you do, the attack changes so that the attacking creature is now attacking the creature with “Blocker” and not the original creature. "Breaker" variants These abilities allow a creature to break extra shields in a single attack. *'Double Breaker' — The creature breaks 2 shields rather than the usual one. *'Triple Breaker' — The creature breaks 3 shields rather than the usual one. *'World Breaker' — The creature breaks all of your opponent's shields. Evolution :See: Evolution Creature Fast Attack A creature with "Fast Attack" can attack on the turn it enters the battle zone. Guard A creature with the "Guard" ability can't attack. Powerful Attack A creature with "Powerful Attack" increases a creatures power when they attack. For example, a creature that has 3000 power and "Powerful Attack +2000" will have a power of 5000 when they choose to attack. After the battle ends, its power will go back to 3000. Powerful Block A creature with "Powerful Block" increases a creatures power when they block. For example, a creature that has 3000 power and "Powerful Block +2000" will have a power of 5000 when they choose to block. After the battle ends, its power will go back to 3000. 15px Protector Whenever one of your creatures is attacked, you may tap one of your other creatures in the battle zone that has “Protector.” If you do, the attack changes so that the attacking creature is now attacking the creature with “Protector” and not the original creature. 20px Shield Blast Instead of putting a spell or creature with the "Shield Blast" ability into your hand from a broken shield, you may cast or summon it immediately without tapping any cards in your mana zone. Skirmisher A creature with the "Skirmisher" ability can only attack creatures. Slayer When a creature with "Slayer" loses a battle, banish the other creature as well. Trapper When a creature with Trapper loses a battle against a creature, put the other creature into your opponent's mana zone. List of Ability Words Clash This ability is exclusive to creatures with the Void Spawn race. To use a creatures "Clash" ability, each player reveals the top card of his or her deck, then puts that card on the bottom. You win the clash if you had the same or higher level.) Unleash This ability is exclusive to evolution creatures. To use a creature's "Unleash" ability, put a card from under it into your discard pile when it attacks. Each creature has a differing "Unleash" ability. Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities